The present disclosure relates to a collapsible pet bed having a removably attachable cover. The pet bed has a frame which is collapsible and the cover extends over at least a portion of the inward faces of the frame and over at least a portion of the outward faces of the frame. The cover may be cushioned. The collapsible pet bed and its components, including the cover, may be stored in the carrying tote thereby allowing the pet bed to be portable.